Benevolence
by xMiyumiChanx
Summary: Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. The islands have sunk to the bottom of the ocean. And that leaves the Harvest Goddess to having to create a human being to collect all the sunstones. But what happens when that being begins to learn new feelings for a certain cowboy? Rated T for romance. COMPLETE RENOVATION IN PROGRESS!


A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY!

-Harvest Goddess Pond-

-Night-

"Harvest Goddess! An impending doom has fallen upon us! The islands have sunk to the bottom of the ocean…. Again!" Coral waves his arms frantically, trying to catch the goddess's attention for this appalling matter.

"I know, my little one. I've noticed since the earthquake happened just a few days ago. And I have a plan. You didn't believe that I was unprepared, did you?" She questioned Coral, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"N-no of course not. I was just worried that you didn't notice, since you're busy all the time making sure all the villagers and animals are happy…" He trails off, twiddling with his fingers. The goddess chuckles, easing his nerves.

"I need you to gather all the other sprites for me. I am going to create our solution."

"Create….?"

"Yes, now go, we don't have much time," and with that she dismisses him, returning to her thoughts about if what she was about to do was even a good idea.

"We're back, your majesty! I've brought everyone that is present: Cinnabar, Primrose, Matcha, El, Seiran, and Wisteria."

"We've come, your majesty!" they all shouted in unison.

"Good. The reason that I've called you here is because I'm going to create a living being from my own power. And I need to create her -yes a human girl- at this shrine, since it is protected. She will blend in with the villagers and collect sun stones, helping us regain the islands that we have lost. The only memory she will have is her name. As long as she's happy, everything should move along smoothly. One last thing before we begin. This human will be able to see us since she is basically a part of myself. So make sure to take good care of her. Let us begin." The goddess then notions the sprites to make a circle around the shrine, lining the area of protection.

She was slowly lifted to sky, glowing with a warm light. The light then started to flow to the middle of the circle, growing brighter and thicker by the second. The warm glow then morphed into the shape of a human being, fading away as it defined the human's appearance. A young, petite girl of the age 20 (or so she looked from her height) floated down to the ground, and the light dimmed as she touched the earth for the first time.

"I-is she alive?" Wisteria stepped forward, peeking at her face.

"Yes, just unconscious. She will wake once I tell her to." The goddess replies in a soothing tone. "We will leave her here, in front of the shrine, where she will be protected. Surely a villager will come by, as they do everyday, to pray. Knowing the villagers, he/she will take her in, and treat her like family. I noticed while observing the other day that they need a farmer. But for now, I want you all to watch over her until morning." Matcha then pipes up, grabbing everyone's attention. "But wait! We need to give her a name! And, I'm just curious, how old is she?" Everyone pondered, resting their chins on their hands.

"I know!" Seiran says. "We should name her something relevant to the ocean, since she'll be raising the islands!"

"That's a great idea, my child. What about….. Miyumi? Yes, Miyumi. It fits her perfectly. And Matcha, about her age, how about we just leave it at 23, shall we?" The goddess smiles kindly towards her children, immediately putting them in awe of her beauty and wisdom. "Now then, Miyumi, help us revive the islands, my beautiful ocean."

A/N: End of the first chapter! W00T! Now, to explain why I changed the protagonist and beginning... Well, honestly, I didn't like the idea of how Chelsea just comes to the island. It basically makes the story boring. By the way, Mi in Japanese means beautiful, as Umi means ocean. Thus, beautiful ocean. Now if you add the y in, as I did in the name, it then produces many new meanings. But I'm just gonna pretend it's not there. AND THAT CHARACTER IS NOT ME. MY USERNAME AND HER NAME ARE THE SAME, CAUSE MIYUMI IS MY OC, SO I USED HER FOR MY NAME AND STORY. NO I'M NOT USING HER IN EVERY STORY I MAKE. I SHOULD STOP USING CAPS NOW. So, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! R&R!

~Miyumi


End file.
